tablestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkfire Books
The Time Before Vol:3 by Reginald Tallis Writted around year ~5-12 A book written while Rosegarde was still a fledgling town. It details a theory that before the cataclysm of the magi the land was utterly alien. The effects of their magic was far stronger, reffered to as "old magic" whihc allowed for a thoroughly different landscape, the laws of physic as we understand it didn't even necessarily apply then. TheTime Before Vol:4 by Reginald Tallis Written around year ~5-12 This book was written while Rosegarde wa still a fledgling town. Reginald believes, as many do, that the Ancient Magi who ruled the land in the "time before" became altogether too powerful. Eventually casting such a spell, or a number of seplls that casued their annihilation, the magicks were so powerful that it rippled outwards and affected any number of things, memory, physics, biology. What we do know is that the cataclysm caused a great ice age. Forcing many creatures to hibernate, or survive the new harsh colds the world over. It is stated that several dragons were alive during bothe the age of the magi and the ice age. Suggesting that it wasn't a worldwide destruction. The ice age lasted for so long that there is absolutley no trace of life that managed to span all three ages however. Trinkets of The Ancient Magi by Angmar Chauser Written around year ~50-100 A fiction book, which seems to have been based in some truths. At one point it details a short side-story of a hero during the later stages of the Frozen Age who appeared one day at a settlement on the Moonlands wearing a solid gold bracer. it is said he wielded power beyond that of his size and skill. The nameless hero defends the city from a rampaging dragon before disappearing once again to the south, towards the area where Blackpoint would be now. Places of Power by Finasaer Tathviel Written around year ~10-20 A book which references several notable sites of power. Several of the pages of this book are lost to age. some have been torn out. it looks water damage. The parts of the book that are notable state that there are several "places of great power". Theories state that these were homes or experimental grounds for the Ancient Magi in "the time before". One site is the Feyglen, a massive and notably haunted forest in Lenidel. It is said that the magic energy here is so extreme that it causes rifts, huantings, aberrations, as well as the ability to fall into the mythical Feywilds themselves. Another notable site is Rosegarde itself, thoguh the book references the location not as Rosegarde but as " The Grand Aeon Seal". The book misses several sections before speaking then of the Rune of Deathsong being by far the most powerful of the Five Runes. The book states that the Ancient Magi were obsessed with these places of power, coveting them and warring over them endlessly. Runes, Archaic and Ancient Language Vol:1 by Letholdus Drake Written around year ~5-12 A controversial book on the language of the "Archaic" It states that the magic the Ancient Magi used magic was fundamentally different to what we use today. Present-day magic pales incomparison. Their magic was pure and the post-cataclysm world is no longer able to accomodate it, thus it crystalised in some ways, the effect is a close approximation to something physical that we understand such as a wall, or ceiling. The enhancement is so deeply routed and embedded that it appears as runes and lettering to us. Though it is neither. It is simply the aftereffect of the cataclysm. The Gates of One by Letholdus Drake & Reginald Tallis Written around year ~5-12 A work of fiction that seems to have been printed only a few times. This book is a children's book that tells the story of a friendly fire genie lost in a cave, the story is nonsensical, thoguh it references something known as the "Seven Gates of One". Massive underground sanctuaries created by the Ancient Magi that house massive amounts of magical energy, each providing an unimaginably powerful utility or service. Examples are stated as a gate in the Mistlands that is lost inside a forest guarded by a massive construct monk like creature. The gate here is said to grant supreme sightm the ability to see in the dark is nothing by comparison, this would allow you to see directly into ones soul. It references another gate lost in a desert that would allow one to travel along the weave of time itself. It states, most notably that there are other gates across all Lacrin, but it is the discovery of The Gate of Fire, "here on Thelmecia" that the story takes place, the fire-genie makes his home here, the walls covered in ancient archaic text. It states towards the end of the book that the gates allow for travel between all planes, and if linked the Gates of One would allow one to travel between all realities, that successfully unifying all the gates powers would make one akin to a god. Praeterita by Cedric Fairlight Written around year ~460-466 A book about a dark cult that covets the magic ofthe ancient magi. Praeterita are a group that wish to bring the Ancient Magi back. They have concealed any knowledge of the sites of the Five Runes of the Magi, The Grand Aeon Seal and the Gates. It suspiciously mentions not nothing much else. Though the book appears to be very new. It states that Cedric Fairlight was 18 when he wrote this at the end of the 100 Year War and that it was written in Proudrock. The Grand Aeon Seal by Remnon Chebba Written around year ~10-70 A water damaged book that looks terribly spoiled by time. It references Hazmal the "fire guardian". An elemental that has long guarded a gate and a key. It later references something known as the "Nightstorm Rune" housing the "Grand Aeon Seal", found where the river hits its widest point. It references another rune known as "Windspirit" and towards the end of the book another rune known as "Deathsong". Category:Lore